Kaito and the Goblet of Fire
by Anima Reader
Summary: 18-year-old Kaito and the young Conan are summoned by the Goblet of Fire. Will the magical world survive?


**Hello everyone, I got another story for you guys. **

**Detective Conan AU- it is mostly the same as the original but Kaito and Conan both have magic and work together to bring the Black Organisation down at the age of 18. Conan doesn't realize that he uses magic but Kaito sees that he is.**

**Harry Potter AU- Lily was an Unspeakable who made a spell that saved the Metamorphmagus Harry from the killing curse and opened a time portal that took Harry three years into the past where Toichi Kuroba found him after his hist in London and named him Kaito. **

**For those of you that notice the many GoF stories that I am doing it is because I am trying to do the 'Harry Potter rejection letters and alternative Triwizard Tournament' bandwagon and many of the stories get a mind of their own to where they become their own story instead of the one chapter Oneshot needed for the bandwagon.**

* * *

**The roof of the Nato Mansion**

**No one's view**

"Kid stop" a voice yelled causing Kaito Kid aka Kaito Kuroba to turn from the ledge to see the Chibi Detective Conan Edogawa aka Shinichi Kudo.

"Oh hello Detective still not your true self I see," Kid said in greeting.

"No even after taking down the Black Organization we still can't find the APTX 4869 cure" Conan sighed.

"Do you need some help?" Kid asked.

"Pff, you are whiling to help me after I try to get you arrested?" Conan asked shock.

"Well, you did help me with the group that killed my father" Kid shrugged.

"They were a part of the Black Organization. I was going after them anyway" Conan stated then pointed at the staff that Kid was stealing, "what about the staff? Didn't you say that your done stealing?"

"This is the last time. I was only stealing it to test their security system besides they are a family friend and I would hate it if they didn't have a good enough security system" Kid stated as he set the staff on the roof then held out his hand to Conan "so will you accept my help?"

"Thank you, Kaito," Conan said as he took his hand to show he excepts Kids offer. Just as their hands touched they were both absorbed by a bright light and vanished.

* * *

**10 min. Before**

**Hogwarts Grand Hall**

**Sirius's view**

I sighed as Dumble was giving his speech on how the Goblet of Fire was about to choose the champions. How the man loved giving so many speeches was beyond him.

I couldn't help but think back to the last day I saw my Godson Harry, the day before that Halloween, he was on that day just coming into his Metamorphmagus abilities. When the Rat betrayed us, I was helping Remus since that night was a full moon this gave Voldemort all the time he needed to kill James and Lily. According to the Rat, the spell that Lily made worked and saved Harry from the death spell making the spell bounce off Harry and hit Voldemort killing him. The spell made Harry vanish just as Voldemort was hit leaving the Rat as the only living person in the room.

When Harry never showed up for his first year Fuge went a little crazy by trying to find a person to blame and opened investigations on everyone. In doing so all of the Deatheaters got arrested again and were sent to Azkaban since they had no choice but take Veritaserum to prove they didn't take Harry. Dumble lost all of his positions but Headmaster after his plans for Harry was found out. Rita Skeeter was charged with being an unregistered Animagus and false reporting and paid a heavy fine. I had to pay a small fine for my unregistered Animagus form. Quirinus Quirrell died when his parasite ran away when it was his turn to be investigated. Fuge, after everyone was investigated, was investigated along with Umbridge and both lost their jobs and Umbridge was sent to Azkaban for her treatment of those she didn't like.

I took the DADA position with Remus thanks to the new laws making creature's lives better. The new Werewolf Laws made it so they could take good jobs as long as they had a none bitten coworker work with them.

The Goblet light and began to give the champions names. I would clap for the names and couldn't help but think what Harry was doing at that time of day.

As Dumble was about to give his after champions choosing speech the Goblet light again with bright white flames and shot out an unplanned fourth name. From the way Dumbles smiled, I knew the name was going to be Harry even before Dumbles even looked at the name. When Dumbles did look at the name he was truely shocked which confused me since Dumbles had trouble with faking true shock. When he read the name I then knew why.

"Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief aka Kaito Kuroba who was born Harry Potter" Dumbles read in shock.

The room was then filled with a bright white light.

* * *

**Kaito's view**

"Well this is unexpected," I said seeing the room full of magic users and pulling Conan under my cape to protect, the one I saw as my little brother, from any incoming spells. "Who is it that has called me here?"

"Harry?" a familiar man with long black hair asked.

"Who the heck is Harry?" I asked while trying to keep my form from changing in my confusion.

"You are Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief aka Kaito Kuroba who was born Harry Potter" a very old man answered causing me to lose control of my form, from the shock his words caused, and turned into my true 18-year old form that only Conan knew about.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Kaito look at me" Conan commanded in his you better listen to me voice causing many in the room to jump while I looked at him. "So what you had a different name at birth you are still you just like how I am still me even though I am a child again. I am still a great detective and you are still the greatest thief. You just have an extra name to add to your list brother."

I laughed then said, "And here I thought that I was the only one to see us as brothers."

"How can I not since you are the only one to give me a challenge, was the only one able to see that I was Shinichi that got shrunk, and you also are willing to help me when I needed help" Conan stated which brought a smile to my face.

I then looked up at the table with the adults and said "speaking of which you two" I pointed at two Females at the table "you are the Potions Master and Healer, yes?"

The older blond nodded and said, "yes I am the Healer of the School Madam Poppy Pomfrey" then pointed to the younger brown-haired women next to her "and this is the Potions Master, Professor Younow Sans. Why are you asking you don't look hurt?"

"I don't need it but my twin here got dost with a non-magic drug that kills non-magic but turns magical beings into kids" I shrugged pointing to Conan.

"Wait….. what?" Conan yelled in shock while everyone else was doing a spit taking and/or falling out of their chairs.

"Hmm... sorry brother I thought you knew since you have a very high magic level and you were using it on your cases." I answered then sighed "I will teach you later."

"What was the name of the drug," the two asked.

"APTX 4869 was the name of the drug and if you never heard of it then you're lucky. The drug was made by a criminal group that was called the Black Organization, they are no more after what we did to them," I stated with my Kaito Kid smile causing many to shiver.

"Brother you see that," a redhead said to another redhead that looked just like him.

"Of course brother how can I not," the other stated.

"**We just found another prankster," **they said together turning to face us showing that they were twins.

"Before our coming prank war begins why did you summon my twin?" Conan asked with his pranking smile showing while I can see him making pranking plans.

"His name was called by the Goblet of Fire as the fourth champion in the Tri-wizard Tournament which he must compete in or lose his magic," the old man said.

"Ok" I shrugged causing everyone to look like I was crazy "I'll play but as Kaito Kid of the Phantom Thief School," I stated as I dropped a smoke bomb vanishing with Conan to the backroom that the other champions were in.

"Really Brother, you had to do your vanishing act in a room of magic users?" Conan asked as the others in the room freaked out and started pointing their wands at us.

"What you know how I like to mess with people, also wands really your still using wands?" I asked the group as the adults came into the room.

"You don't use a wand?" the man with long black hair from before asked.

"Right you are Padfoot" I smiled as he and the man next to him looked shocked.

"What," I asked, "I didn't brake them did I?"

"You remember us but not your name?" Padfoot asked in shock.

"How could I forget you and Moony you are the inspiration of many parts of my hists" I smiled while Conan looked shocked.

"Which parts are we talking about Kaito?" he asked.

"Any part that could be seen as a prank if it weren't for the hist" I shrugged.

"So basically the entire hist except for the item you stole," Conan stated while he went up to Padfoot and Moony to shack their hand "nice to meet you though once everyone finds out that you helped create that pranking thief they will want your heads."

"WHAT!" they both yelled in shock.

* * *

**Well, this looks like a good stopping point. See you all later.**

**P.s. still needing a Beta Reader if you are interested.**


End file.
